


As the Years Go By

by Usami_chan13



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Movie Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <i>Toy Story</i> drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clock Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Drabble_ challenge.

Woody hated late evenings the most.

During the day, it was much easier. Certainly there was a lot to worry about, and he had the others to take care of, but he didn't mind. If he was busy, then it was easier to pretend nothing was wrong.

But when everyone was asleep, he no longer had anything to keep him distracted. Once it reached that time and he was alone with his thoughts, the illusion was broken, and he had to see things as they actually were.

And he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for the dream to end yet.


	2. Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

Suddenly, all the time Woody spent with Bo Peep just wasn't enough.

They both knew it could happen someday; as toys, there was always a chance of being separated. But the day came all too soon, when Molly decided to get rid of Bo. And Woody felt then just how short time really was.

The night before was their only chance to say goodbye, but Woody realized that it wasn't enough. That evening, the playtimes they shared… all those years together suddenly weren't enough.

It wasn't enough for him to have to spend the rest of his life without her.


	3. Tangled Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

Woody could understand how Lotso felt. If Andy had replaced him after all those times he spent trying to get back, it'd hurt more than he could bear.

And he knew what the others were going through. He experienced how tempting it was to hide your heart, to stay safe rather than love someone who might leave.

But wasn't it Buzz who reminded him how life wasn't worth living unless they were being loved? And love wasn't always fair. You love someone no matter what, whether they appreciated you or not.

And that's why Woody was going back for them.


	4. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice." ~ Woodrow T. Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

All he ever wanted was to stay by Woody's side.

He was Woody's horse, after all; the brave cowboy's loyal steed. Even though he'd known Jessie longer, he was _made_ for Woody.

That's why he followed Woody, even though all the others wanted to stay at Sunnyside. No matter how much he wanted to be played with, he wanted to be with Woody more. He never realized that he'd be alone in the attic.

But Woody did. And though it saddened him when Woody made him stay behind, he did as Woody told him.

That's what he was made for.


	5. Love Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

Somehow, Ken found himself falling more in love.

Even as Barbie left him tied to a paddle ball, he couldn't help being captivated by her courage. When Lotso first arrived at Sunnyside and took over, no one dared stand up to him. Even he joined the bear because he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

But Barbie wasn't like that… wasn't like _him_. She didn't care that she was risking a lot to save her friend, and her bravery made her even more beautiful.

And he found that, no matter what, he just _had_ to help her.


End file.
